


Signed By You

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Deaf Harry and Husband Tom Riddle, M/M, Tom and Harry OOC, Tom is comforting, Voldemort not really a thing, Wayy after Hogwarts, just meant to be a top comforting a sad bottom, quick story, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry is deaf.Tom is his husband.Tom will find Harry sad and comfort him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Signed By You

“Harry~~ Haaarry~~”

Harry sat at his desk, reading documents about current and past cases. He didn’t turn his head towards his coworkers when they tauntingly called his name or laughed behind his back. He just kept working.

It wasn’t until a hand waved in front of his face that he jumped slightly in his seat, turning towards the outside of his cubicle to see who it was. Harry looked up to see his coworker speaking to him and pointing to the stack of files that suddenly appeared next to him.

Harry, however, didn’t actually hear a single word come out of his coworker’s mouth. Instead, he read his lips, understanding that the files are due to the Minister’s desk by the end of the day. 

Harry nodded and turned back to his desk. But at the corner of his eye, he saw another pair of his coworkers laughing about and smiling while staring directly at him. He dropped his chin and picked one of the files from the corner of his desk and began reading and taking notes on the case he was assigned.

In all honesty, he felt like absolute shite. He felt like he couldn’t do his job properly because there was a lack of communication between him and his supervisors. He knew that his coworkers always talked about him behind his back - about how he was useless, mute, and deaf. The thing was, he was deaf, but he wasn’t blind. He could read their lips. He understood what they said about him. Even those across the room from him. One time, he even saw them talking about how they felt bad for his husband because he had to deal with someone like Harry.

Harry understood that those prats didn’t know what they were saying and he also understood that they probably didn’t know he could read their lips. But, for some reason, a part of him actually agreed with what they said. He did feel useless because he was deaf and he couldn’t even speak to them properly. He wondered what his husband saw in him and how he was able to handle him for all these years.

He sighed and tried to concentrate on reading the rest of the documents before the end of the day, though he did find that difficult.

-

At around 5 o’clock, he packed some papers into his little briefcase and went home. 

When he arrived home, he sat on the chair by the dining room table and waited for his husband to come home. 

_ “10 more minutes,” _ he thought to himself.

10 more minutes and Tom was home - just like clockwork.

Tom took off his coat and placed it onto the coat hanger that stood at the entryway. He walked past the living room and the dining room. But, he stopped in his path, taking a few steps back to see that Harry was sitting on the chair, as if he were waiting for him to come home.

Tom walked closer to Harry, but for some reason, Harry wouldn’t look up to meet his eyes. He simply sat, visibly upset with his legs shut together and his hands placed tensely on his thighs. His eyes remained low, following only Tom’s black socks as they came closer.

Riddle dropped onto one knee and wiggled his fingers in front of Harry’s face to grab his attention. It was clear Harry knew he was there when his eyes shifted away from the fingers to the side.

“Harry,” Tom said. His fingers moved up to Harry’s cheeks and he gently nudged it up so that he could finally see his face. 

Harry finally looked up into Riddle’s dark eyes and he continued to pout.

Riddle closed his hand into a fist, then extended his pinky and thumb. He placed it to his chin then unfolded his hand and brought it forward flat, as if he were holding a plate from the bottom. (What’s wrong?)

Harry’s eyes shifted back and forth between his husband and his husband’s hand, but all he did was shake his head.

“Is it your coworkers again?” Tom mouthed.

Harry shook his head again, then pointed at himself.

Tom also pointed to Harry, confused. (You?)

Harry nodded. He pointed to his upper chest with a slightly bent hand then moved his hand down the length of his torso. Then his two hands, slightly bent, reached over his right shoulder, with only his fingertips touching the shoulder. (I’m a burden.)

Tom’s eyebrows lowered in sadness and reached over for the two hands on Harry’s shoulder. He brought them down to Harry’s thighs and then shook his head.

Harry only looked at his husband’s side eyes, then dropped his chin again.

RIddle released Harry’s hands and with a sigh, he reached for Harry’s waist. He pulled him forward until he fell off the chair and into his own lap.

Harry positioned himself more comfortably on top of his lap, keeping his legs wrapped around him.

Tom reached up for Harry’s glasses and removed them, placing them onto the ground. He looked into his emerald green eyes, then pulled him into a hug. His hand ran through Harry’s soft, black hair before pulling him closer and tighter to his body.

Harry dropped his head onto Riddle’s shoulder, then wrapped his arms around the back of his neck as he hugged him back.

Riddle pulled back for a second and stared Harry dead in the eye. He pointed at Harry’s chest. Then he extended his thumb under his chin and moved his hand forward a few inches. After, his two hands, slightly bent, reached over for his right shoulder, just as Harry did before. (You are not a burden.) 

Harry frowned, but it was clear that he was slightly relieved. Tom narrowed his eyes a bit more deliberately - in a way that meant he was serious and that he didn’t want to hear Harry talk about himself like that anymore.

Tom closed his hand into a fist, then created a “k” with his first three fingers. (Okay?)

Harry breathed deeply, then nodded hesitantly.

Tom also nodded and then placed his forehead on top of Harry’s forehead. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Harry’s lips, causing the latter to look up at him. Harry leaned back in and reconnected their lips with a more tender kiss.

Harry leaned back out and placed his hand up, with only the pinky, index, and thumb extended outward.

Riddle smiled and did the same, aligning his own fingers with Harry’s. (I love you.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It was my first time writing between Tom and Harry and it's not even with their actual characteristics (sorry about that ://) but I really wanted a story between a deaf Harry Potter and a comforting Tom Riddle :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
